Night Adventure
by Anime Addict 24
Summary: This is a lemon I wrote on request of one of my friends. Please review! :D


This is just a oneshot that one of my friends requested... If you think you know these people,

just assume that you don't. Okay? Okay. Good. I know it's not that long, sorry. I wasn't sure what I should put in it, but if you have any suggestions on how to make it better, that would be appreciated. :) And please don't judge me or anything, but please tell me how it is, this is my first story. Thanks! :D

"Hey, are you awake?" The voice penetrated his dreams and he opened his eyes.

"Well, I am now. What do you need, honey?" He looked at her and saw what she wanted in her

eyes before he finished the question.

To his surprise and amusement, she blushed. He never would have thought she would be

embarrassed to say things like that. He thought it was insanely cute. "Well, since you are

awake, do you think, um, like, we could, um, I mean..." Her blush spread across her cheeks and

down her neck, and he realized she hadn't put her clothes back on after their earlier... fun.

Before she could continue trying to put into words what she wanted, he crushed her lips in a

passionate kiss that told her his answer before she could ask.

"Oh, you poor girl," He smirked. "Awake and horny?" He couldn't help laughing at her blush.

Her answer was a smirk that matched his, and a kiss that was the mirror image of the one he

had given her. She moved her lips against his, then licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

He granted it, feeling himself become hard. She had never been the one to initiate sex before,

and he found it hot.

However, she was still no match for him in the wrestle for dominance that was going on in their

mouths. He always won that; plunging his tongue into her hot cavern, delving deep and

exploring her completely. They broke away, gasping for breath, and Will began kissing his way

down her neck and leaving a red circle where he sucked her pulse, showing the world that she

belonged to him and him alone. He moved his hand to her breast, brushing his thumb across

her nipple and causing her to gasp and shudder at his touch.

He kneaded her breast with his hand, while continuing to kiss down her chest until he got to her

other breast, sucking gently on her nipple and smiling as she arched her back into him. He

continued kissing down her stomach towards the center of her pleasure, his hand preceding him

to show that she was wet already for him. He backed off for a second, taking a chance to look

at her sweating body. How could a girl be so perfect?

Smiling at her annoyed look when he paused in his ministrations, he ducked his head once

more, kissing his way up her thighs before darting his tongue out to taste the juices already

dripping from her core. She gasped, unable to stop her hips from bucking into his mouth as his

tongue sent waves of pleasure all over her body. He smirked, then suddenly drove his tongue

into her, moving it around to taste her walls. She gasped again, then screamed, coming into his

mouth. "Will! Oh my god!"

He licked up all her juices before crawling up to kiss her again, letting her taste herself in his

mouth. She looked at him, the lust clear in her eyes still hazy from her orgasm, and finally

decided that she could say it.

"Will?"

"Yes?" He asked her, panicking for a moment that he'd done something wrong, but relaxed

when she smiled at him.

"Fuck me."

At first all he could do was look at her, but then decided that he should do it and think about what she'd said later.

Moving over her, he positioned himself at her opening, then with one hard thrust was inside her.

She moaned, then blushed at the sound that had come out of her mouth. He smiled. She was

just too cute!

They gradually got into a rhythm, both of them moving their hips with the other, faster and faster

until Will felt himself coming close to release.

"Holy shit, Brittany!" He moaned as he came deep inside her. She came soon after, and they

cuddled under the blankets.

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Will."


End file.
